


Promised

by hunters_retreat



Series: Whedon Verse Fusions [2]
Category: Leverage (Dollhouse Fusion)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Doll Eliot, Dollhouse Fusion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, broken Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, after five years, he’d stop wishing Nate had taken him with him,  like he’d promised. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised

 

There was a time when he thought they’d find a way.  There was a time when he’d thought he’d finally found family. 

That was before.

That was while he was drinking.  Because while Nate could be a mean drunk , they all knew it was the liquor talking.  Only, Nate stopped drinking and the others saw the other side of him and were relieved.  Eliot realized that Nate was just as mean, only he was much better at hiding it.  Eliot would know.  He’d gotten the brunt of it after they’d become lovers.

No one blamed him for what happened.  They understood.  They above anyone else understood.  He wasn’t handling it well though, he could see it in the way they looked at him, in the way they were looking to catch him if he fell apart.

Sophie knew some people though.  Knew where they could make him forget all about it, for a price.  There was no price to big for that payoff and Eliot signed the papers with barely a glance at the legalese. 

Five years of his life, five years where they would control him, pamper him, remove his scars and make him into someone else they wanted him to be. 

Five years, and maybe when it was all done he could live with himself without seeing red.  Maybe, after five years he’d stop seeing the lover he killed in self defense.  Maybe, after five years, he’d stop wishing Nate had taken him with him, like he’d promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic!


End file.
